Brave Summoner
by Reo-Ash
Summary: This is a fanfic for Brave Frontier. The story follows Nil, a soul guided guided by the goddess Tilith, and with the help of Karl, Seria, Lugina, Paris and many others battles the four fallen gods and brought peace once again on Grand Gaia. Please R&R.


**Summon 01 - Start of Adventure**

Sunshine woke him up from his deep slumber, no, before the rays of sun ran unfiltered through his hand there was a voice in his ears. It was the sound of a maiden for sure. Her voice was like a melody, enchanting his soul back to life, and now his rainbow-colored eyes was looking at a bluish-haired lady. There was something divine in her smiles and her eyes sparkles at the sight of him.

"Where am I?" was the first thing he asked.

"Yah!" screamed by the startled beautiful maiden. "You're awake!"

"Who wouldn't be, you are far too noisy to ignore." He sarcastically responded while tapping the back of his neck.

She frowned at him and stood from the makeshift chair made of leaves. "That's rude. And this is the first time we've met."

He thought that she was about to cry but suddenly she sounded cheerful again.

"I am Tilith, the goddess sent by Lord Lucius to guide you... so what should I call you?" She started without waiting.

It bothered him that she can smile to a total stranger without care. But she was without a doubt a beauty and her beauty reminded him of a snowy night under a blue moon. Alluring lips, no, devilish was probably a better term as he recalled her name.

"You were calling a name in your sleep. Is your name Morga-?"

"Don't say that name?!" He roared. It shocked the goddess but the young lad was shaken as well. He held on his head, both hands at his each side of his temple, hoping his head won't explode from the extreme headache. And his heart, yes, it throbs… no, it was more appropriate to say it glowed.

Quickly, he shied away, hid the trouble in his eyes and covered his glowing chest.

"You're that one who said…" She cowered at the sight of his piercing glare. "ughh…fine. What's with you looking at a goddess with such contempt? Why did Lord Lucius asked help from someone like you?"

Fortunately, it didn't seem like she noticed. But if she was in fact a subordinate of Lucius then she would know his secret anyway, but aside from the fact, he really did hurt her feelings but she stood with all smiles again. It would appear that nothing may put this young goddess down.

"You're interesting… and this looks like a place I've seen before."

"Right? But not really, this is Grand Gaia… it may look familiar but it's definitely not the same world where you came from."

He let out smirk that warranted another scornful look from the goddess. "You…you really want to see me mad, don't you?"

"So-sorry… I think we have to complete introductions first. My name is…"

Suddenly the bushes were in chaos and from the midst of lost leaves and dust, a blue-haired young man appeared wielding a pole-axe which was like a mix of both axe and spear. It should be heavy but he reduced the grass with it like a one-hand weapon in an instant.

"Wha!" The goddess was taken aback and the black haired boy beside him quickly picked up a nearby wooden stick as if for defense.

"Nil… Is that really you Nil?." The blue-haired boy rejoiced.

"Nil? Are you saying that's my name?" It has been so long since he was called by that name, by this time, he himself doesn't know his original name.

"But of course, you're my bestfriend… there's no way I'll mistake you for another... what's wrong with your…"

He was going to ask about his radiant eyes but Nil cut him short. "Sorry, my memory is a bit fuzzy… you are?"

The blue-haired lad stood straight, pole-axe on his side, and introduced his person. "You mean amnesia, that would explain you not coming back, I can't blame you. From the looks of it, you seem to have a fair share of troubles, hopefully its only a temporary amnesia… anyway, I am Karl, a summoner from the Akras Summoners' Hall. I've heard from the Elgaia Academy that you were… dead but now I know you're not. I know you can't be dead…"

He took a second glance to his friend and added, "I know you're tougher than me… So how did you end up here in Mistral?"

There was a pause of sadness in Karl's voice as he recalled reading a notice of Nil's death but before grim took over his pallor, delight took over, especially now that he was sure that his bestfriend survived.

"No, actually, I was just lost. Sorry Karl, I don't remember anything until now. To be honest, I just woke up from this place." Nil scratched the back of his head, staring at the goddess, asking for help but no assistance was received. She was actually busy picking the dead leaf clinging on her thin-white dress.

"Lost? Well, you aren't really good with maps. So, who is this?"

"This? Did you just call a goddess, this?"

"A… goddess, Nil are you pulling my leg here?"

"Beats me… I just met her today."

"You two… fine, I will prove it to you both."

She extended her hand towards the heaven. It did surprise Nil and Karl… and a few moments later.

"You? I was only exhausted from pulling your soul from the gate, that's why umfff…"

Nil quickly sealed her lips. He explained to the goddess that he already have a general idea of what happened. For now, he needed Karl for information.

"We don't need him distracted off minor details like his bestfriend being already dead." He appeased her to recover her strength for the meantime. He didn't mention that part of his reason was that he may need to explain details about himself as well which would be rather troublesome.

"Wow! That's quick thinking of you Nil, maybe Lord Lucius made the right choice with you after all." She calmed down only after a brief explanation. Nil was beginning to think of her as a fool rather than a goddess.

"What does she mean pulling you soul?" Karl was without a doubt concern at their behavior. He explained that she must've meant nursing him back to health.

"Ah, ~haha, never mind her for now. She was exhausted so goddess, why don't you have a rest for a while."

"Hey! Don't tell me you managed to hook up with a girl while you were missing?"

"Ugh... you mean me and that…"

(This will absolutely take a while…) Nil sighed.

He saw the goddess staring at her and so to make her at ease, he bowed and smiled in return. But after that little act, he felt cheated with how cheerful she came to be.

The goddess somehow saw goodness in his gesture just now. It was absolutely his most respectful approach until now, and it pleased the goddess so much her grin reached both corner of her ears. She obliged and sat on her neat bed of leaves while enjoying her tea underneath the morning sun and the cold wind from the running river close-by.

"What now?"

(_Sigh of disappointment_) Nil called Karl on a nearby shade, and sat on the fallen dead tree.

Nil confided that his memories were a bit in disarray, and that he was unconscious until the self-proclaimed goddess found him. He asked Karl of what he knew about him.

Karl started his tale about him meeting Nil for the first time in an orphanage. They grew up as childhood friends and they were barely teens when Karl was drafted for his abilities as summoner. Karl even suspected that his foster father Elder Grahdens has to with it but that wasn't true at all as he found out later.

"Last I heard was that you were brought to Elgaia Academy. Apparently, they started recruiting for [special summoners]."

"Special?"

A huge question mark was on Nil's face that Karl could not even begin to ignore. "Special? I mean, you know summoners requires more than skill, and I was sure that it can't be learned. It was supposed to be an inherent ability, or at least that's what I learned from Akras but Elgaia found a way by the use of a gem. A special type of gem."

"What? A gem?"

"It was no mere gem of course but before it's use even began, the Elgaia Academy crumbled to the ground. Many said it was the fallen gods doing to prevent humans from gaining power but many says that's impossible as well unless the god of the gates allowed them inside Elgaia, no god should have invaded. Other's says it's the greed of humans for wanting power they cannot control and it destroyed them from inside. Regadless, I thought of that day as the day I lost my bestfriend.. so thank you for making it back alive."

Nil extended his pinky all of a sudden and took Karl by surprise. "Ah about that… we're not in that kind of relationship, right?"

And just like that Karl turned over from his seat, literally, his back against the grass.

Laughter filled them both, the delight of knowing his best friend was back and the other for a chance of another life.

Nil picked his friend up and declared the only thing they needed for now. "The only truth we need to know is that the gods brought this war against us…"

"You're right, well, to cut my story short, here I am, now a summoner of Akras Summoners' Hall."

Suddenly, Karl was all silent again and Nil knew where that silence was headed. "If only you have enough soul cap, then we would have been both hailed from Akras Summoners' Hall."

Karl suddenly fell silent, looking afar as though a memory approached him. "Sorry. I should have searched for you earlier but…"

"Don't be Karl. It's not like it was your fault I did not get accepted to Akras Summoners' Hall, anyway, what's Soul Cap?"

A voice suddenly erupted from behind. "A Soul Cap is just an abbreviation for soul capacity. It's the capacity of the summoner to call the powers of the gods. Do you think a mere human can challenge the gods without the assistance of another god? Stupid fool, that's why you're not a summoner."

"Se-Seria!" Karl howled her name in surprise and caused him to miss footing and was now lying on the wild grass. Again. "You are here?"

"I know and you are supposed to recon and come back to the squad immediately. We found 7th squad and you were right, they were attacked. The prairie is infested by those slimy-looking creatures…"

She shifted concern and raised a brow on the strangers before her. "What are these civilians doing here? The prairie is off-limits to civilians. Evacuate immediately."

At last, a point of entry for the goddess and she came barging in the discussion. "Evacuate? Civilians? We are no civilians. Nil is a summoner, too. And we don't need protection from any summoners, myself and Nil is enough."

"Do I need to arrest this?" Seria pointed a finger to the goddess with condescending glare. She certainly would have passed for a refined lady minus the attitude and the rough look in her eyes.

"What did you call me? I'm a goddess, I'm Tilith… a goddess of Light under the protection of Lord Lucius, god of the gates."

The name of the god took Seria with disbelief. "Lucius? Is that true, Karl?"

"Seria, you don't need to concern yourself about it for now… I think we just found the reason we are here." Karl took a step forward, protecting Nil and the goddess, and pointed his spear to sparkling little creatures.

Looking at their organized ambush formation, Karl made a correction. "It may be more appropriate to say, our target have found us."


End file.
